


To Feel Complete

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	To Feel Complete

_This isn't real. This is a dream. Right? Right?!_ Alexander Hamilton. John couldn't believe it. The man he loved was in his bed.  _How did this happen? How?! The party! Of course! I remember! Alex was drunk and passed out! I took him here and was too tired to put him in the guest room!_ John looked at Alexander. He was asleep, snoring softly. The freckled boy cupped the raven haired boy's cheek gently as to not wake him.  _My little lion._ John smiled softly and rubbed his thumb lightly against Alexander's cheek bone. Alexander stirred awake, opening his milk chocolate eyes. John blushed deeply when Alexander looked at him. "Good morning, dear Laurens." Alexander's voice was raspy, yet smooth. John's blush deepened, making the cluster of stars on his face stand out. "Good morning, little lion." John smiled softly as Alexander closed his eyes and leaned into the hand John had placed on his cheek. "You are not freaked out by being in my bed?" John held in his breath, waiting for his response. "Not at all. I am quite happy." Alexander smiled at him. John released his breath and grinned, brilliant white teeth nearly blinding the little lion. "Am I to make breakfast or have you done that already?" Alexander sat up, throwing his arms in the air in a huge stretch. John gave a small snort, getting out of the bed. "I'll make breakfast while you take a shower. You smell like ink and vodka." John scrunched his nose smiling. Alexander rolled his eyes as he got up. "Quiet you." Alexander threw a pillow to John's face. They both laugh as they head in the directions of their activities. John smiled fondly, watching Alexander disappear into the bathroom. John murmured to himself as he went to the kitchen.  "This is completion? I hope it doesn't go away." The freckled boy smiled warmly from the feeling in his chest as he began mincing green onions.


End file.
